1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to image processing. More particularly, embodiments relate to the division of optical flow analysis activities between fixed functionality and programmable image processing resources.
2. Discussion
Optical flow (as indicated in a motion vector) may be a commonly used technique to track inter-frame motion within video and burst captured still images. Motion vectors can also used for video compression, stabilization, motion capture, and so on.
Algorithms presented for use with motion vectors may have issues such as a general need of a reference frame in order to be implemented in randomly accessible memory (which can typically require use of a frame buffer). In addition, computing loads, memory access patterns and the locations where motion is detected may all vary based on context and other non-deterministic processes, wherein such variability can present additional implementation challenges.